opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/Marimo vs Kizaru:The Revenge
Marimo and Kizaru move to the other side of the island Marimo:Good here I can fight without holding back. Kizaru:I am really curious to see how much you advanced. *Marimo suddenly appears near Kizaru and scarthes him on his cheek *Kizaru jumps back Kizaru:Hmm...That was really dangerous and*a little bit of serious face*dangerous. Marimo:I advanced a lot since we last fought Kizaru.Then I was a pirate... Kizaru:And what are you now? Marimo:I gained a lot of experience.I experienced true sadness*remembers when his crew was killed by Kabuto*,I experienced happiness*remembers some scenes with his crews,Oni pirates and Espada pirates*,I experienced dispear*remembers scenes from his fight with Shaco* and I experienced anger and hate*remembers when Shaco told him the truth about Kabuto*.This is not what a pirate should experience......THIS IS WHAT A REAL PIRATE SHOULD!! Kizaru:I see...... Marimo:I will show you how much I advanced!! I will show you a true pirate!! *Kizaru appears behind Marimo *Marimo tries to block Kizaru but Kizaru kicks Marimo into a nearby rock *Marimo gets up Kizaru:You though I just stayed the same in this 2 years? Marimo:*smiles*I forgot your the type that doesnt like to talk that much.Thanks for making me remember. *Kizaru shots 2 laser beams at Marimo *Marimo dodges the laser beams and dashes to Kizaru *Marimo suddenly dissapears and appears near Kizaru *Marimo tries to slash Kizaru but he transforms into light *Kizaru reforms and tries to kick Marimo *Marimo cuts Kizaru's leg but Kizaru reforms it and kicks Marimo into the ground *Marimo fastly gets up Marimo:*smiles*It's been some time since I fought a Logia as well.*grins*I am really excited.You should fear strong feelings from me. Kizaru:Why? *Marimo stabs his sword into the ground *Red circles appear on the ground *Kizaru is standing on 1 of them Kizaru:Hmm...What are these? Marimo:*smiles*Feel Hell:Volcano!!(Marimo stabs his sword in the ground and releases lava with his Feel Hell,then the lava comes out of the ground like a volcano) *The circle where Kizaru was standing on explodes and a lot of lava comes out *Kizaru gets out of the lava and reforms his body which was destroyed by the lava *Kizaru jumps high Kizaru:Yasakani no Magatama!! *Marimo fastly swings his sword and creates a wall of fire that blocks Kizaru's attack *Some of the bullets pass Marimo's wall and hit Marimo *Marimo jumps back Marimo:*smiles*It's dangerous to stay in the air against me. Kizaru:Why? *Marimo releases a huge lightning that hits Kizaru *Kizaru is thrown on the ground *Kizaru gets up with a big cut on his right shoulder Kizaru:Now I understand why..... Marimo:You know Kizaru....I dont have anything against you other than you are a Marine.*smiles*I will just defeat you and go. Kizaru:You really are a scary man but......can you really defeat me? *Kizaru teleports near Marimo *Kizaru tries to kick Marimo *Marimo blocks Kizaru's kick but Kizaru tries to kick Marimo with his other leg *Kizaru kicks Marimo who is thrown into a rock *Marimo dashes from the rock to Kizaru Marimo:Burning Beast:Fire Beast!!(Marimo calls his wolf then transforms it into fire and place it on his sword,then Marimo cuts fastly cuts his opponent,ignites them and creates a huge explosion) *Marimo's wolf appear on Marimo sword,but it's burning *Marimo appears near Kizaru and makes a small cut on his chest *Kizaru explodes but transforms into light and reforms near Marimo Kizaru:Ama no Murakumo! *Kizaru cuts Marimo on his left shoulder Marimo:Burst Hell:Implosion!!(Marimo stabs his sword into the ground and creates a big explosion) *Marimo creates a big explosion near him *A large smoke screen is created Kizaru:What was that for? *The smoke clears but Marimo isnt there *Marimo appears above Kizaru Marimo:Burning Hell:Fire Wave!!(Marimo releases a huge fire wave at his opponent) *Kizaru is hit by the fire wave but teleports himself on the ground *Marimo lands on the ground as well Marimo:Look close at your clothes! Kizaru:Hmph? *Kizaru looks at his clothes and sees small fire balls Marimo:Burning Burst:Death!!(Marimo puts small fire balls on his opponent with the help of Fire Wave,and the balls explodes creating together a large explosion) *The fire balls on Kizaru explodes *Kizaru teleports behind Marimo without any injuries Kizaru:You shouldnt have told me. *Kizaru kicks Marimo and sends him flying *Marimo stabs his sword into the ground and stops Marimo:White Thunder Hell:Lightning Rain!!(Marimo releases a lot of lightnings at a chosen place) *Lightnings starts falling on Kizaru *Kizaru lets the lightnings pass him Mairmo:White Thunder Sword:The Strongest Lightning in The World!!(a combination of Sword Hell where Marimo puts Mihawk's soul into his sword to use his techniques,uses his Strongest Slash in The World in combination with a lightning released with White Thunder Hell) *Kizaru is hit by the slash and slashed from his stomach to his right shoulder *Kizaru teleports near Marimo and stabs him with his sword *Marimo breaks Kizaru's sword and jumps back *Kizaru shots 2 laser beams that pierce Marimo *Marimo releases an air blade that cuts Kizaru on his left hand Marimo:*pant*It seems we are equals ah? Kizaru:*pant*So it seems,but I dont really like it. Marimo:*smiles*Me either,I will do something about it. *Marimo closes his eyes and cocentrates *Lava starts flowing from Marimo's sword Marimo:*with his eyes closed*Feel Hell:Lava Burst!!(Marimo unleashes a huge lava ball) *Kizaru lets the Lava ball simply pass him Marimo:*smiles*... *The ball explodes near Kizaru *Kizaru teleports near Marimo with his left arm a little burned *Marimo still with his eyes closed starts spinning *Marimo unleashes a black slash *Kizaru ducks and dodges the slash *Marimo opens his eyes Marimo:Why you didnt just let it pass you? Kizaru:Well it was a black slash....The black is the representative color of darkness the opposite of light...I dont know why but I felt like dodging it. Marimo:Good choice......Feel Hell:Fake Feeling!!(Marimo tricks his own sword using his Nightmare Hell in order to use any of the Feel Hell's abilities without the special feeling)*smiles*Look behind. *Kizaru looks behind and sees that the trees behind him are dead Kizaru:*shocked*What you did? *Kizaru turns around to Marimo and sees a lot of black slashes to him *Kizaru teleports far away Marimo:This black slashes are created from my anger and they take the life of everything by ageing them to death. Kizaru:Yasakani no Magatama!! *Marimo just lets the attacks pass him Kizaru:How is that possible?Are you a Logia? Marimo:No....My sadness empties my soul so I can choose from being a human or a ghost. Kizaru:Your powers are even scarier than before. *Marimo dashes to Kizaru *Kizaru shots 5 laser beams at Marimo *Marimo just let the laser beams pass him *Kizaru teleports himself high in the air *Kizaru starts shooting a lot of laser beams from his fingers Kizaru:Yasakani no Magatama!! *Kizaru starts shooting bullets of light as well and destroys the entire area *Kizaru lands on the ground Kizaru:It seems like no life remained there. *Marimo suddenly appears in front of Kizaru and slash him all over his chest Kizaru:*angry face*I'm tired of this.... *Kizaru teleports near Marimo and shots a laser beam at him *Marimo lets the laser beam pass him *Kizaru teleports again,but behind Marimo and kicks him *Marimo is send flying Marimo:he is a lot faster now!! *Kizaru appears near Marimo and kicks him,sending him in the air *Kizaru appears above Marimo and kicks him on the ground *Kizaru shots a light beam from his leg that creates a huge explosion *Kizaru shots laser beams from all of his fingers *Kizaru teleports on the ground Kizaru:This is the combination with which I defeated you before,but without the last kick cause of that Kabuto. *Kizaru sees Marimo standing in front of him full of blood Marimo:Yeah..you sure are stronger than before...The fake feeling is a really dangerous move,it was about to kill me.I was sure that I am just gonna transform into ghost but then with your speed you made me feel fear so my sadness powers were negated. Kizaru:I see... *Kizaru appears near Marimo and kicks him into his stomach *Marimo coughs blood but remains on his feet *Marimo catches Kizaru's leg Marimo:*smiles while spitting blood*I was finally able to catch that damn leg of yours. *Marimo tries to cut Kizaru's leg but Kizaru kicks him with his second leg and throws him into a rock Kizaru:It's over.You are badly injured. *Marimo hardly gets on his feet Marimo:*smiles*The Espada pirates spirit dont let me lose until I die. Kizaru:I see... *Kizaru teleports near Marimo and tries to kick him but Marimo jumps high in the air using his DF power *Kizaru follows him *Kizaru forms his sword and tries to stab Marimo into his chest Marimo:WHITE THUNDER HELL:ULTIMATE LIGHTNING!!(Marimo releases a huge lightning) *Marimo releases a huge lightning from his sword that hits Kizaru direcly and send him on the ground *Kizaru fastly gets up with a huge slash on his chest and tries to jump after Marimo again *Kizaru reaches Marimo and stabs him with his sword but Marimo dissapears *Kizaru sees Marimo on the ground Marimo:Nightmare Hell:Double Person!(Marimo makes an illusion that resembles him)Nightmare Thunder:Lightning of Dispear!!(Marimo releases millions of lightnings,some of them real from White Thunder Hell and some of them illusions created by Nightmare Hell) *Kizaru is hit by some lightnings then teleports on the ground near Marimo *Kizaru dashes at Marimo and tries to kick him *Kizaru hits himself into a huge wall of ice Marimo:Nightmare Sword:Ice Wall!!(Marimo takes the soul of a swordsman that used ice and makes it invisible with Nigthmare Hell) *Kizaru kicks the wall and breaks it *Kizaru tries to advance to Marimo but Marimo suddenly dissapears *Marimo appears behind Kizaru cutting him a lot of times *Kizaru falls on his knees Marimo:Finally....over. *Kizaru fastly turns around and shots 3 laser beams into Marimo's stomach *Marimo falls on his knees as well Marimo:*coughs blood*You damn bastard....you tried to end this in a draw,but*smiles*you failed. *Marimo fastly turns around but Kizaru teleports on the nearest Navy ship Marine:Admiral Kizaru!!Are you alright?? *Kizaru falls on kis knees again Kizaru:Treat me right now!! Marine:YES ADMIRAL!! *Some marines comes and take Kizaru inside Marimo:*smiles*That damn bastard.....He ran before I could finish him. *Marimo falls on the ground Category:Blog posts